Our Sunshine
by AshuraX
Summary: Honoka is the leader of μ's, a good friend, a loving sister, and the sunshine of many lives. Such are what she is to the ones closest to her. Inside are a collection of stories that showcases how a simple girl is loved by so many people.


**A collection containing shorts of Honoka with each character of franchise. Somewhat Dominant Honoka, excluding with Nozomi and Kotori. Probably won't contain Tsubasa. That's retribution for the idiots saying "But Honoka should be with Tsubasa!" in pictures of Honoka and other characters. Will be somewhat connected. I honestly wanted to write Index's Accelerator and his harem. One day.**

* * *

 **[Yukiho]**

* * *

"Please be my girlfriend."

"Wait- what?"

The day was going smoothly for one Honoka Kousaka up until this point. She managed to not sleep in class, actually do her reports without being chastised by her best friends, beat Nico in that one fighting game, and was actually treated to some parfait on the way home by her classmates. It was going swell, until she got home and saw her sister waiting by the door.

"L- Like I said-"

"I know what you said, Yukiho. The context, Yukiho. The _context_." then she did a double take. "C- Could it be… you actually _do_ like me?!"

"N- No, you stupid sister!" her sister denied it wholeheartedly. "T- There's a good reason for this!"

Then, Yukiho explained what happened to her. She explained how one of her underclassmen confessed to her the other day. Yukiho rejected her of course, but the girl was persistent. She insisted that if Yukiho wasn't dating anyone, then she's still fair game. Yukiho of course denied that logic but the girl didn't listen to her at all. Then in the heat of the moment, she shouted that she's already in a relationship.

"I can see why you need someone to be in a false relationship, but why me?" Honoka asked, unsure of why she chose her in the first place. "Why not ask your friends about this? I'm pretty sure Alisa wouldn't mind being in cahoots with your plan."

"We can't tell Alisa about this!"

Honoka raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why not? Surely she won't-"

"The one who egged the girl on was actually Alisa herself."

Silence.

"Did she not-"

"Yeah, Alisa didn't know it was for me."

Silence again.

"Wow. Tough luck."

"This is serious, sis!"

"How about your other friends? They can probably be more convincing than your own sister." Honoka reasoned yet again.

"I thought about it, but she would know if I'm dating another classmate. Surely rumours would spread throughout the whole school if a school mate is dating another. I've thought about who might be the least conspicuous and nobody would bat an eye if I'm on a date with my own sister. They would probably think it's normal."

"So that rumours wouldn't start, thinking it's a normal sibling outing?"

"Exactly." Yukiho stated as a matter-of-fact. "Plus, she doesn't know that you're my sister so she would think that the lack of rumours are just natural. And we can go on a date and let her watch from afar to assure them that we're the real deal."

Honoka seemed to be considering it for a moment.

"Okay, but what's in it for me?"

Yukiho groaned.

"What do you want?"

"I get to dress you up in outfits for the whole day."

"You're just going to dress me up in perverted costumes!"

"You know me well enough, dear sister."

Yukiho considered for a minute. On one hand, she would be able to thwart off her pursuer and spend the day with her older sister. On the other, she would have to dress up in short miniskirts, maid outfits, bikinis or even bunny outfits in front of her sister for the whole day. She would not want to do that. Dressing up in embarrassing outfits is one thing, but doing so in front of your sister means you would not hear the end of it since you're actually living in the same home. But still, spending the day with your always-busy sister…

"Fine. For one day."

"Deal!" Honoka smirked.

Yukiho wondered if this plan might actually work.

/

/

"You're late..."

"Um… sorry?"

Yukiho had her arms crossed while Honoka simply smiled wryly.

"I mean, I _did_ say I had plans beforehand with Nico, Rin and Eli."

"Who's more important, your friends or your girlfriend?"

"Whoever didn't eat my pudding last night."

"T- That's a low-blow."

The two met near a fountain in town on a Sunday. Usually, Honoka would be with her friends doing idol stuff but she called for a day off so that she and her friends could take a breather. Umi relented reluctantly, but only with the promise that Honoka won't do anything stupid for the whole day. She broke that promise, of course. Just before, she, Nico, Rin, and Eli were having a sword fight with their honour at stake. Except that the swords were actually balloon animals, and their honour means that they'll have to strip a piece of their clothing with each clean hit. Thankfully, the game ended before Eli had to take off her underwear.

Of course they let Eli put on her clothing thereafter.

Not before taking pictures, though.

Oh, and did I mention the four were at the park then?

"So, got any plans for the day?" Honoka asked her sister.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the movies. You know I've wanted to watch the sequel to Monster Trucks vs Giant Robots for quite a while now. Then we can go to the coffee shop to relax. After that, we can just do as we please."

"You sure planned this out even though this is supposed to be a fake date."

Yukiho blushed at that.

"I- I just thought since we're doing this, we're going to have to go all out."

Honoka chuckled at that. She imagined a very tired Yukiho trying to come up with plans so that their dates would be a success in the middle of the night while she was sleeping. She then skipped to the front a bit and reached a hand out to her sister, a smile adorned on her face. Yukiho looked at her quizzically as if the gesture was foreign to her.

" _We're going to have to go all out_ , right?" Honoka said to her sister, the smile never leaving her face.

Yukiho got the hint, blushing quite a bit. Even so, she smiled despite herself. Perhaps the whole planning last night wouldn't go to waste after all. She reached for her sister's hand and grasped it.

The two held each others' hand, their fingers intertwined, as they proceeded to start off their evening.

/

"That was the most emotional movie ever made." Yukiho commented.

"Of all time." Honoka added.

"That red monster truck's death scene was heart breaking. The robot was actually crying, like, that's just unfair."

"And when the blue robot stormed the castle alone to avenge his nemesis as he gets shot little by little..."

"It's so moving!" Yukiho finished for her.

The two were in a coffee shop after the movie, discussing its feats and flaws. However, they can't come up with any flaws in that movie. I mean, it's Monster Trucks. Against Giant Robots. How cool is that?

"And do you remember when the black monster truck came back-"

Yukiho was reminiscing about the movie, but she noticed that her sister was not actually paying attention, as her eyes were on something else entirely. Yukiho followed her sister's gaze and found that she was looking at another woman. And with huge breasts, too!

Yukiho puffed up her cheeks.

Honoka noticed this.

"What's up?" she asked the younger girl.

"Figure it out yourself!"

Honoka blinked.

Wait.

What did she do wrong _now_?

She was just looking at the waitress and thought how Nozomi's breasts were as big as hers. She was trying to figure out who would win in breasts size between the two. She managed to make Nozomi win, but it's definitely biased.

The ginger then smiled as she moved to Yukiho's seat and sat on the same seat, pushing her a bit. Yukiho was surprised and the arms wrapping around her surprised her even more. Honoka hugged her sister from the side, paying full attention to her sister.

"And what might my sister be angry about?" Honoka asked, her smile never leaving her lips.

"I- I'm not angry."

"Oh, but you are, dear sister. I'm your sis so I know when my sis is angry!" Honoka stated as a matter-of-fact.

It took a while, but Yukiho eventually gave in, more embarrassed because people are watching their public display.

"I want you to pay attention to me."

"There. Wasn't that easy?"

Yukiho rolled her eyes.

Honoka still smiled.

"I'm always paying attention to you." Honoka said, hugging the girl even tighter. "You're my sister."

Yukiho leaned into the hug, fully enjoying the hug from her sister. She leaned in and was enveloped in her sister's warmth. It was one of the warmth she silently craved for in life, as the next warmth one seeks for other than their parents' are their siblings'. And being enveloped in her sister's warmth wasn't so bad at all. If it was for this, then she guessed she could forgive her stupid sister.

"Yeah..." Yukiho said, closing her eyes to truly feel her sister's warmth.

/

"That was cheating."

"Using a one-shot combo in a fighting game is _not_ cheating. If that was so, then Umi- _chan_ camping me in Halo would be utter blasphemy." Honoka reasoned.

The two walked around the arcade, searching for things to take their mind off of the last game.

Honoka found a D.D.R machine while walking and proceeded to try it.

Yukiho wondered what was so great about the machine. She's heard from Alisa who heard from Eli that Honoka would always play the game against either Nico or Rin whenever they visit the arcade. To her, it seemed too much of a pain.

"Care to join me, Yukiho?" she offered, as the platform had a two-player competitive mode

"Pass. I'm sticking with the cool kids."

Honoka stuck out her tongue.

She then walked up the pressurized platform and inserted the tokens.

As she was picking out what songs to play, a girl walked up the platform next to her as her competition. A crowd gathered around the two as they quickly realized who exactly those two were. Honoka didn't even look up to see who the girl was, as she was already familiar with her presence. If the crowd gathered around her, it couldn't possibly be that they were there for her alone. Someone equally as popular would have to be the one next to her to give that effect.

"Fancy running into you here, Tsubasa- _chan_." Honoka greeted the girl, not looking up from the screen.

"Likewise." Tsubasa said next to her, a smile on her face.

Yukiho was surprised. Two of the most famous school idol leaders were side by side, playing a dancing game. The crowd obviously couldn't resist the whole situation. They were probably thinking it was some sort of grudge or competition or something. However, Yukiho knew it was simply by coincidence. Honoka wanted to play, and Tsubasa was simply nearby and thought she wanted to play as well. She then looked to the crowd, and surely she saw Tsubasa's two best friends looking on from the crowd.

Tsubasa inserted her tokens and just as Honoka was about to choose a song for them, Tsubasa stopped her.

"Why not give the crowd a show they won't forget, compared to the usual silly songs we usually do?"

"But I like doing the Chicken Dance!"

"Maybe another time."

Honoka smiled.

She scrolled down to the very last song in the track which was highlighted in red.

' _This is a really tough song, you know.'_ the machine voiced out and the screen popped up a question box which asked:

Are you sure?  
YES/NO

Tsubasa whistled.

"This is going to be a tough one. We never actually found out who's better at this song, huh?"

Honoka nodded.

"Sometimes you win, sometimes I. The usual bet?"

"Fine. Whoever loses has Eli- _san_ duty for the whole day."

"Sold."

Honoka picked the song, pressing firmly on the YES prompt. The screen the faded to black.

A very high paced beat started to play as the crowd around them gulped, getting ready for what kind of show they were about to pull off. The screen flickered with the letters _'Ready'_ as the song began to reach its recorded beat.

' _Let's dance!'_

Then it was as if everything stopped right that moment as the arrows start to flood the screen. Time moved slowly as they reached the first note and then-

The beat drop.

The two moved fluidly with each other as if they were in sync. They moved according to the arrows displayed on the screen while not missing a step. The crowd cheered, not because of the intensity of the match, but because of their perfect movement. They were so perfectly in sync that they forgot it was a competitive game. Honoka grinned as Tsubasa smirked. The two were rousing up the crowd and they knew it.

They're school idols.

They're not there to win.

They're there to bring smiles to the faces of their audience.

The song eventually ended and on the ranking bored, both if them acquired two solid gold letter A's with near perfect scores.

They looked at the numbers and Honoka smirked.

"My win."

Tsubasa sighed.

"I hate Eli- _san_ duty."

The two dropped from the platform as the crowd started to disperse, some of them posting the situation on their social media. Tsubasa and her friends followed Honoka to her sister.

"How was it, was your sister cool?" Honoka smirked as she asked her sister.

"Hmph. Get real."

Honoka couldn't help but laugh at that.

"But..." Yukiho continued. "You were very pretty up there."

The older girl looked at her younger sibling who was blushing furiously, looking away at anything that's not her sister.

Honoka's smile grew wider.

"Thanks."

"So we were planning on going to the auditorium after this to hang out. Want to come with?" Tsubasa offered the two.

The two siblings looked at each other, considering the offer. Honoka wondered if it would be a lot more fun with other people, but then considered that they were supposed to be pretending to date just in case Yukiho's underclassman was watching. But still, she could be honest with Tsubasa. Maybe she has ideas for what to do about the situation. Then she noticed Yukiho looked troubled.

The answer couldn't be any clearer.

"Sorry but," Honoka grabbed her sister's shoulder, hugging her from the side. "we're on a date."

The three U.T.X students were surprised after hearing that, their faces shocked. Though none was as shocked and embarrassed as Yukiho. Who knew her sister would just blurt that out to her friends? It's a pretend date, but still. Yukiho didn't know how many times she blushed that day, but she blushed yet again. And she couldn't stop it. The shock lasted only for a moment, for Tsubasa smiled.

"Is that so..."

"Yup. Sorry, Tsubasa- _chan_. Maybe another time!"

Tsubasa turned around, gesturing to the others to follow her.

"Maybe another time." Tsubasa repeated.

/

"So how was it, the date?"

Honoka inquired her sister as they sat on a bench on the playground near their home. Luckily, none of the kids were out playing that particular evening so they had the place for themselves. They sat close enough that their elbows were touching.

"I guess it was so-so. I mean, I'm worried what your future lover would think. An arcade? Really? You need to step up your game, sis. Be more mature. As your little sister, I'm worried for your future!"

Honoka smiled.

Throughout their whole date, never once had Yukiho mentioned about the underclassman that was supposedly watching their date. She then remembered the conversation she had with Eli.

 _It was finally the end and Rin and Nico were taking pictures of Eli as Honoka watched their shenanigans. Eli noticed Honoka looking at her and tried to hide her indecency, failing miserably at it, too. She then remembered what she was supposed to say to her._

" _Ah, Honoka."_

" _Yup. Don't think you can get away. I'm making one of these pictures as my wallpaper for three months." Honoka answered her._

" _And Honoka usually changes her wallpaper daily." Nico added._

" _That's so ~nya!"_

" _No, not that." Eli blushed, embarrassed. "I'm worried about what you said last night."_

" _What about it?" the ginger asked._

" _You mentioned that Alisa egged on an underclassman to confess to Yukiho, but when I asked her about it, she didn't even talk to many underclassmen, let alone convince them to confess their feelings to someone."_

 _Honoka blinked._

" _You sure?"_

" _Well, that's what Alisa said. I don't know which story is true." Eli admitted. She didn't want to take any sides. "However, the one who lied probably has their reasons. It's up to us to lend them a helping hand, right?"_

 _Honoka thought about it._

" _You know, for someone in their birthday suit, you sure have your way with words."_

" _And whose fault do you think this is?!"_

Honoka looked at her sister.

She was talking happily about the day.

Perhaps she has a problem she's facing, or perhaps she needed someone to spend the day with her. Even so, Honoka smiled as well.

Honoka wrapped her arms around Yukiho.

"W- What's this all of a sudden?"

Yukiho asked, unsure what was her sister trying to accomplish with the hug.

"You did well today, Yukiho."

"Wha-"

Before Yukiho could even finish, Honoka gave the girl a peck on the cheek. If any of the former blushes were red, this was even redder. Yukiho's mouth gaped open like a dolphin.

"Wha- Wha- Wha-"

"You did well."

Honoka pat the girl on the head, caressing it as she hugged her.

Yukiho was trying to say something, but failed again as she could only focus on the nice feeling of being in the warmth of their sister.

Yukiho smiled and leaned into the hug.

"Thanks, sis…"


End file.
